Report 519
Report #519 Skillset: Aeromancy Skill: Staff Org: Aeromancers Status: Rejected Jan 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Aeromancy Raise Staff currently strips the levitation defense OR forces the target into the air if the defense is not present. It will only force the target into the air if the target would be otherwise able to fly (ie. the target is free to move and on balance). Furthermore, the ability has no effect if used on a target indoors - no other raise staff effect is hindered by room type in this manner. Solution #1: Change RAISE STAFF to work like Angel/Demon Beckon (targeted or untargeted) or Chain Yank. The chance of success is slightly less when outside of cloudy terrain, but slightly more when inside it. Conceptually, the target finds themselves being forced in by sudden gusts of air. Solution #2: Change RAISE STAFF to act like Wisp or Fleshform Sing. A longer duration + easier resistance when outside of cloudy terrain, but shorter duration + harder resistance when within it. Both of these solutions should not be inhibited by buggy windwalls or rainbowclouds, like all of our forced movement. Solution #3: Failing either of those, please give a similar skill to the Institute that works the same as everything else regardless of environment. Player Comments: ---on 12/19 @ 16:01 writes: Er... targeted rad, in essence, on solution 2? Just a bit overpowered, don't you think? ---on 1/12 @ 06:01 writes: No on solution 2, that's way too powerful. ---on 1/13 @ 06:19 writes: Now would be a better time to comment, since the report is no longer, well, untouched and unfinished. ---on 1/15 @ 19:10 writes: I support solution 1. As noted in report 537, Hallifax needs an adjacent summon skill to compete - to play at all, really - in stand-offs. Without a skill of this type, stand-offs involving Hallifax are typically one-sided, with the other party maintaining a clear advantage as they simply wait until they can summon one of us without having to worry about being counter-summoned themselves. ---on 1/16 @ 02:07 writes: So we have here two reports (519 and 537) running in parallel, both attempting to address the issue that 'Hallifax needs a beckon skill'. Is this going to be a one or other kind of thing, such that if one goes through the other isn't needed? If anything, I'd go with beckon-type skills going to the Institute (i.e. go with 537), rather than the mage guild (none of the other mage guilds get a beckon in their primary, right?). ---on 1/16 @ 03:26 writes: I'm sorry, I do not agree with any of these solutions. I would rather see the issue of raise staff not having an effect in indoor rooms - and possibly when the target is not off balance - be addressed, rather than changing its nature. Raeri has it right regarding this in the hands of the mages as well. ---on 1/16 @ 19:36 writes: I agree that it's unusual placing it in the hands of the Mage guild, but our other option (one that I figure many would object to) is giving it to the same people that have Balestone. That's why this proposed version is as it is - ideally it would be far less reliable than normal beckon when outside of cloudy terrain. ---on 1/16 @ 19:38 writes: That said, Raise Staff has more problems beyond just not working indoors. It's just generically useless due to several restrictions placed on it, and its redundancy with Airnet and Twister. The two reports exist due to an unfortunate lack of communication between both parties. So long as Hallifax gets a beckon, however it may be implemented, I'm all for it. ---on 1/18 @ 01:28 writes: I would rather that Hallifax's beckon skill go to their guardians, for the reasons stated above.